1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting head, and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, to perform printing on a printing medium such as a printing paper, a printing apparatus, which has a liquid droplet ejecting head, is used (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-281763).
JP-A-2006-281763 discloses a liquid droplet ejecting head including: a cavity that temporarily stores an ink; and a base substrate that has an ejection port. The ejection port communicates with the cavity so as to eject the ink within the cavity as liquid droplets. Further, a piezoelectric element is disposed to be adjacent to the cavity. The piezoelectric element is electrically connected to a driver IC through a wiring pattern. The driver IC controls driving of the piezoelectric element. Then, by driving the piezoelectric element, it is possible to reliably eject ink droplets from the ejection port.
Further, in the liquid droplet ejecting head disclosed in JP-A-2006-281763, the concave portion is formed to be open toward the upper surface of the base substrate. The wiring pattern is disposed inside the concave portion. In addition, the driver IC is embedded near the outside of the concave portion of the base substrate.
However, in the liquid droplet ejecting head, it is necessary to protect (isolate) the wiring pattern from the outside (external air). For the protection, for example, a member (driving unit in JP-A-2006-281763), which functions as a cover for covering the concave portion, may be provided, or the wiring pattern may be coated. In the former case, since the member is provided, the number of components constituting the liquid droplet ejecting head increases, and the structure of the liquid droplet ejecting head becomes complex. In contrast, in the latter case, there is laborious work to perform the coating, or there is a problem in that the migration effect occurs.